Solo a ti
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 2. #TrilogíaJusenkyo. Ranma se despierta en mitad de la noche a causa de una tormenta. Hay agua por todas partes y la lluvia golpea la ventana con furia mientras el joven artista marcial es atormentado por los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en Jusenkyo. De pronto, por encima de la lluvia escucha unos pasos que se acercan...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro y con la única intención de hacer reír a otros ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Continua el rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

.

**Relato 2****: 07/10/19 — 21/10/19**

…

**..**

**.**

**Solo a ti**

**.**

1.

.

_Solo te quiero a ti…_

Ranma abrió los ojos a la oscuridad. No estaba dormido, pero llevaba un rato con ellos cerrados y necesitó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto. Parpadeó y se le escapó un jadeo cuando a lo lejos escuchó un trueno.

Había algo de claridad que sirvió para dibujar los bordes de los listones de madera del techo, eso fue lo primero que lo vio. Sintió el peso de la sabana del futon sobre su cuerpo y el sudor recorriendo su rostro, desde su sien derecha hasta la mejilla y aún más abajo. Escuchó otro trueno, esta vez seguido de un repiqueteo contra el cristal de la ventana.

_Una tormenta_ pensó todavía un poco adormilado. No obstante, su pulso se aceleró y su mente empezó a despejarse irremediablemente. Respiró en grandes bocanadas de aire que lanzó hacia arriba y tuvo que apartar la sabana.

¿Por qué cuando estalla una tormenta el interior de la casa se llena con ese calor sofocante? No… era más como una energía nerviosa atorada entre los muros, tan sólida y eléctrica que podía sentirla lamiendo su piel.

_Solo te quiero a ti…_

Ranma se incorporó y se pasó un puño por los ojos. Notaba la camiseta de tirantes pegada a su torso y un cosquilleo que iba y venía por la superficie de sus brazos y su cuello. La tormenta. Giró la cabeza hacia la única ventana del cuarto y alcanzó a ver un tenue resplandor en el cielo. El trueno tardó apenas un minuto en dejarse oír y el repiqueteo de la lluvia aumentó volviéndose un furioso murmullo.

El chico se puso en pie. El suelo estaba frío, pero le gustó sentirlo en las plantas de sus pies; en contraste el resto de la habitación estaba plagada de ese calor sofocante. Por un segundo le resultó incluso angustiante.

Rascándose la nuca caminó hacia el ventanuco y se asomó.

Ahora dormía en un cuarto pequeño él solo. Sabía que antaño lo habían usado como un vulgar trastero lleno de muebles en desuso pero no le importó. Tampoco que fuera más oscuro y menos fresco que los dormitorios principales, ni que estuviera olvidado en un recoveco al final del pasillo por donde nunca pasaba nadie. Al contrario, ese cuartito le encantó porque sería suyo; no tendría que compartirlo con nadie. Era la primera vez en su vida que disfrutaba de una habitación propia.

Ranma no lo pidió. Por más que sintiera a esas alturas que el dojo Tendo era su hogar seguía sin poder exigir algo como una habitación propia. Pero eso sí, no dudó en aceptarlo en cuanto se lo ofrecieron.

Y fue todo gracias a su madre. O más bien, gracias a que la casa de su madre quedó destrozada provocando este hecho que la recién reunida familia Saotome tuviera que regresar al dojo en busca, una vez más, de la generosidad de su tío Soun.

Las primeras noches tras su regreso fueron temibles, los tres hacinados en el cuarto de invitados; los ronquidos de su padre, los discursos de honor que su madre recitaba en sueños, el inquietante sonido que hacía la katana en manos de Nodoka cada vez que la desenvainaba dormida. Ranma estaba desesperado, y por desgracia fue a peor… Una noche, al ir a dormir, se fijó en que los futones de sus padres estaban más cerca de lo normal y cuando los susodichos aparecieron charlando de buenas maneras, sonriéndose cómplices y sin discutir, el chico supo que no podía seguir durmiendo con ellos a riesgo de presenciar algo que podría traumatizarle de por vida. Por suerte, no fue el único en pensar algo así y es por eso que le ofrecieron mudarse a aquel pequeño cuartito.

_Vaya, menuda tormenta…_ pensó asombrado ante el espectáculo que se había desatado fuera.

El cielo encapotado se iluminaba cada pocos segundos para después tronar como si fuera a venirse abajo. El resplandor de los relámpagos dibujaba dantescas imágenes sobre el cristal cubierto por una capa de vaho blanquecino. Ranma pasó la mano por la superficie helada para echar un vistazo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Llovía de un modo torrencial. Su ventana daba a un lateral de la casa desde donde veía la calle aledaña al dojo; la carretera se había convertido en un riachuelo caudaloso que fluía calle abajo arrastrando basura.

Si seguía lloviendo con tanta fuerza durante toda la noche el barrio entero quedaría inundado. Ranma pensó en el estanque del jardín trasero, pensó en los pececillos que allí nadaban apaciblemente. ¿Estarían bien? Puede que el agua ya hubiese rebosado el borde y los pobres estuvieran recorriendo las calles de Nerima arrastrados por la fuerza de la corriente.

Sintió un escalofrío, no sabía por qué pensaba en los peces. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era que toda esa agua entrara a la casa y está también quedara destrozada.

_Me pregunto a donde iríamos entonces._

Mejor no pensarlo. Permaneció quieto frente a la ventana y contempló las gotas, gruesas como semillas, estampándose contra el cristal a la altura de sus ojos. Se deshacían sobre la superficie de la ventana y resbalaban en un raquítico hilillo hacia abajo, dejando un surco de humedad que pronto desaparecía entre más agua.

_Aquel día también llovía_ pensó Ranma de pronto. El pensamiento surgió sin más en su cabeza, extraño y de hecho le incomodó como si fuera un comentario de otra persona. Se puso tieso y torció la cabeza._ No, no llovía… caía agua por todas partes debido a la explosión final _rectificó, frunciendo el ceño. _Mis manos estaban tan resbaladizas que apenas podía sostener bien el cuerpo de Akane…_

De repente, algo impactó contra el cristal con mucha más fuerza. El chico dio un respingo y retrocedió un paso. Ya no era solo agua lo que golpeaba el vidrio, sino enormes pedazos de hielo.

_¿Granizo?_ Pensó él. _Vaya…_

Tensó los músculos de los brazos, adoptando una ridícula pose de fortaleza mientras persistía en él el malestar que los recuerdos de aquel día habían traído consigo.

—Jusenkyo… —murmuró sin poder evitarlo. Su aliento dibujó una ligera capa de vaho en el cristal, pero volvió a limpiarlo con la mano. Al hacerlo se fijó en las cicatrices de esta; eran pequeñas, la mayoría invisibles, pero aún las sentía escocer en su piel cuando hacía frío—. El hielo…

Antes, cuando pensaba en Jusenkyo, solo sentía frustración y enojo debido a la fastidiosa maldición que allí había contraído. Pero ahora esa simple palabra conjuraba en él emociones mucho más oscuras y… tristes. Se frotó un brazo con la mano, el agua seguía resbalando ante sus ojos, la calle estaba cada vez más inundada.

_El agua…_ Estaba por todas partes, exactamente como al final de aquel día. _¡Sí que llovía! Al final… _Sintió un escalofrío al acordarse, resultó mucho más desagradable envuelto en ese calor tan sofocante.

_Solo te…_

Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de la ventana. Paseó por el cuarto intentando relajarse; de repente estaba nervioso, ansioso… ¿angustiado? La oscuridad le agobiaba así que encendió una pequeña lamparita que había en un rincón y regresó al futon. Se sentó doblando las piernas y permaneció unos minutos mirando hacia una pared desnuda.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Un mes…? ¿Un mes y medio…? Sí, un mes y medio desde que Akane y él volvieron de Jusenkyo. A veces parecía mucho tiempo y otras no el suficiente. Los recuerdos de aquel día permanecían muy vívidos en su mente pero curiosamente, el tiempo transcurrido desde su vuelta a casa estaba borroso. Incluso le costaba recordar los detalles de lo que había pasado durante esa absurda boda trampa que sus padres les prepararon a él y a su prometida.

Solo recordaba de forma clara pequeños momentos cotidianos y nada especiales, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si habían pasado en ese mes y medio o eran un simple reflejo de días ya vividos. Todos se parecían, era difícil saberlo.

A veces se preguntaba si eso era normal… otras se preguntaba si a Akane le estaría pasando lo mismo. Suponía que no. Puesto que ella apenas recordaba nada de lo que sucedió en Jusenkyo. Cuando Ranma lo descubrió se alegró por ella aunque también le sorprendió un poco que lo hubiese olvidado.

_Quizás sea una secuela por lo que le ocurrió a su cuerpo_ meditó, en silencio. Bueno, no eran precisamente recuerdos felices, de modo que no era una gran pérdida para ella. _A mí tampoco me habría importado olvidar algunas cosas…_

Un nuevo escalofrío. Se echó sobre el futon y a pesar del calor, tiró de la parte de arriba para cubrirse hasta la cintura dejando uno de sus brazos fuera, por encima de su cabeza y siguió mirando al techo. Distraídamente empezó a contar los listones de madera, solía ayudarle a quedarse dormido. Solo tenía que mirarlos fijamente mientras contaba y los ojos comenzaban a picarle, atrayendo un sopor pegajoso con cada parpadeo.

_Está bien que no se acuerde…_ pensó él al tiempo que bostezaba. _Sí, está bien…_

_Solo te quiero…_

De pronto, oyó un murmullo al otro lado de la puerta corredera. Entornó los ojos sin levantar la cabeza y el murmullo se convirtió en un sonido de pasos, suaves pero rápidos. El corazón del chico se aceleró de nuevo. Una sombra se detuvo frente a la puerta, no se movió en unos segundos, debió ver la luz al otro lado. La sombra alargó la mano hacia el asidero y la puerta se deslizó lo justo para que un par de ojos castaños asomaran por la rendija.

—¿Ranma? —Susurró una voz—. ¿Estás despierto?

_Has visto la luz, sabes que estoy despierto._

—Sí.

—¿Puedo entrar?

El chico tragó saliva desde su puesto. Le costó horrores mover el cuello, rígido de pronto, para alzar la cara.

—Sí.

La puerta se deslizó un poco más, aunque no demasiado. La pequeña figura se deslizó a través de la ranura y se giró para cerrarla de nuevo. Lentamente se volvió hacia él con la mirada baja.

—No puedo dormir…

—¿Te da miedo la tormenta? —preguntó él sin evitar una sonrisa de guasa o quizás forzándola—. Boba…

El rostro de la chica se sonrojó y sus labios se fruncieron.

—Mira quien fue a hablar —replicó, fastidiada—. El otro día saliste huyendo cuando un gatito se posó en el muro del jardín, cobardica.

—¡No era uno, eran tres! —rebatió el chico, ahora sí, incorporándose de golpe sobre el suelo—. Y no era un _gatito_, eran enormes y muy gordos. Se pusieron a maullar todos a la vez al verme, como si planearan algo contra mí.

—¿Planear? ¡Los gatos no planean nada, Ranma! ¡Son gatos!

—¡No hables tan alto o despertarás a todo el mundo!

Akane volvió a abrir la boca, por impulso, pero la cerró al instante y volvió a desviar la mirada. No, nadie debía despertarse.

Él también se calló y sus ojos rodaron por lo poco que la luz de la lamparita dejaba ver en aquel cuarto en tinieblas. Aún con la mirada en otro lado, apartó la sábana y se hizo a un lado. Por el rabillo del ojo captó el movimiento de la figura que se acercaba, así que se tendió de nuevo apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la almohada. El futon se movió y hasta él llegó un calor distinto por debajo de la sabana, no sofocante ni asfixiante, simplemente cálido.

—¿Y esa lamparita? —le preguntó ella, a su lado. El chico supo de algún modo que tampoco le miraba directamente—. ¿Tampoco te gustan las tormentas?

—No es eso —se quejó él. El corazón le bombeaba muy deprisa y su cuerpo se estaba tensando tanto que al mínimo movimiento todo él rodó hacia el lado de la pared, allá donde estaba la lamparita que le cegó un instante—. Buenas noches, boba.

—Buenas noches, cobardica.

_Buenas noches, cobardica_ pensó él con retintín. _¡Será posible! ¿Quién ha venido hasta aquí…?_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el resplandor traspasaba sus parpados igualmente. Los truenos siguieron tronando, el granizo arañaba el cristal y probablemente el pequeño riachuelo que corría por la calle ya sería un salvaje río.

_No me gusta ese sonido_, pensó refiriéndose al fluir del agua._ Me recuerda demasiado a…_

.

…

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Un nuevo relato para el reto #1cada15días. ¿Qué os ha parecido esta primera parte? Si os ha gustado y queréis saber más seguid mi historia y dejarme alguna review con vuestras impresiones.**

**Esta historia está en parte dedicada a ****Akanita87 ****que me dejó una review en otro de mis fanfics pidiéndome una historia desarrollada después del incidente en Jusenkyo; pues aquí está ;-). Esta es una de las posibilidades que se me ocurrieron y decidí escribirla e incluirla en el reto después de leer tus palabras. ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!**

**También me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que pasasteis por la primera historia de este reto, la seguisteis hasta el final y me dejasteis review maravillosas en el último capítulo y no pude responder. Un saludo muy especial a:**

**DanisitaM**

**Melisa**

**Kariiim**

**Ivarodsan**

**Saritanimelove**

**Akanita87**

**JuanyRdz**

**Hatsuhana.**

**Ranma84**

**Kaysachan**

**Y mi querida ****Frida-chan**** =)**

**Sin olvidar a todos los invitados de la página que leen mis historias y me dejan maravillosas palabras de ánimo.**

**Vuestras palabras me animan, me motivan y me alegran todos los días **

**Especialmente quiero saludar a ****BTaisho****, que está semana se pasó por casi todas mis historias y me dejó comentarios geniales en todas ellas. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero verte de nuevo y que sigas disfrutando con mis nuevas historias ^^**

**Y a ****Artemisa Ravenclaw**** que me dejó un maravilloso mensaje que me hizo sonreír como tonta durante horas. Agradezco mucho tus palabras y tu apoyo y que sacaras un hueco para escribirme una review tan larga y tan bonita. No sé qué decir, me siento muy agradecida cuando alguien lee mis historias y muy feliz cuando me dicen que les gustan, así que espero que te siga gustando lo que voy publicando porque yo me seguiré esforzando por hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**En fin, ahora sí, besotes para todos y nos vemos con la nueva actualización muy pronto ;-)**

—**EroLady—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro, solo para hacer reír a otros ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

**Relato 2****: 07/10/19 — 21/10/19**

…

**..**

**.**

**Solo a ti**

**.**

2.

.

Los minutos pasaron entre los dos y la sensación sofocante del cuarto pareció aumentar peligrosamente. Si era realmente a causa de la tormenta tenía sentido que así fuera, pues esta parecía haber evolucionado hasta alcanzar sus cotas más salvajes e inestables.

Ranma escuchó un crujido muy particular y que le hizo abrir los ojos. No eran los golpes del granizo contra la ventana, sino el mismo cristal de esta que parecía estar agrietándose como si fuera a reventar. Y es que se había levantado un furioso viento que rugía colándose por rendijas desprotegidas de la casa y arrojaba ráfagas de agua contra los muros haciendo temblar toda la estructura. También oyó golpes sordos que provenían del piso inferior. ¿Alguna ventana abierta? Era un sonido rítmico y repetitivo que temió que no le dejaría dormir en toda la noche.

Pero lo peor era esa sensación de asfixia que estrangulaba sus pulmones.

Akane, acurrucada a su espalda, seguía despierta. Ranma escuchaba su respiración aún rápida, un poco silbante. Ese sonido, de algún modo, hacía que él no pudiera moverse. Estaba encogido al borde del futon, en una posición de lo más incómoda pero se sentía incapaz si quiera de estirar un dedo. Tenía el corazón atascado a la altura de su garganta, retumbándole, interponiéndose en el camino del aire que intentaba llegar a su destino.

Cerró los ojos, los abrió y la luz de la lámpara le golpeó con saña.

_Solo te quiero a ti…_

Esa frase se repetía en su mente, una y otra vez, como un mantra. Al principio las palabras se formaban en su cabeza despacio, dibujándose en un amplio espacio negro, una tras otra, redondeadas y grandes. Ahora, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Akane tras él, escuchando su respiración igualmente acelerada y expectante, las palabras se escribían a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos con una letra puntiaguda y enrevesada, amontonándose en cada hueco libre de su consciencia.

Volvió a apretar los parpados. Tenía una sensación de presión en la cabeza, como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

_¿A qué está esperando?_ Se preguntó, desorientado. Entreabrió los labios para coger más aire pero la boca se le secó.

Entonces, percibió un leve movimiento tras él y Ranma estiró un poco el cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron y husmearon el espacio de la habitación. Algo se había posado en su espalda, fino y delicado que se deslizó dibujando pequeños círculos por sus omoplatos y después bajó. Sintió un retorcijón en la boca del estómago y un dolor intenso en el pecho, tuvo que apretar los dientes mientras el dedo de Akane se movía sobre su espalda de arriba abajo. Pasó por sus hombros, desnudos excepto por la línea de los tirantes de la camiseta y siguió la línea de esta, revoloteando cerca de su nuca.

Ahora le costaba más respirar, su pecho se hinchó para realizar tal tarea pero el dolor seguía ahí, molestándole. Le sudaban las manos bajo la sabana o… ¿las tenía mojadas? Mojadas como aquel día… _¡No!_ Se ordenó a sí mismo. _No pienses en eso…_ pero era imposible, ¿verdad? Siempre se acordaba de eso. Todos los días, todas las noches, en algún momento…

La mano de la chica llegó al borde de la nuca y se detuvo, vacilante. Ranma jadeó bajito sin moverse un milímetro y el dedo ascendió entonces por la piel de su cuello. Ese calor extraño, sofocante y de tormenta hizo que la temperatura de todo su cuerpo aumentara de golpe y sufriera un pequeño espasmo; la mano de la chica se retiró.

Ranma se giró sobre el suelo despacio hasta quedar tumbado de lado. La mano de Akane estaba sobre el espacio que había entre ellos, como perdida y totalmente estática. El chico acercó la suya y la rozó despacio hasta que los dedos se entrelazaron unos con otros. La respiración se le iba calmando y esa angustiosa presión aflojaba sobre su cabeza. Alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de la chica con cierto cuidado. Akane miraba sus manos unidas en ese espacio intermedio pero captó sus ojos y también le miró; en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa precavida, aunque cargada de candidez.

_Solo…_

_Solo te…_

Había silencio. ¿La tormenta había pasado? No, aún golpeaba con fuerza las paredes, los cristales, pero era un sonido lejano. Ahora, Ranma oía con más claridad el ruido que hacía el agua corriendo calle abajo.

_El agua…_ pensó, estremeciéndose. No le asustaba la tormenta, pero el agua le agobiaba. Le angustiaba oírla correr a su alrededor, como aquel día; por eso había dejado la lámpara encendida.

Akane le sonreía parpadeando despacio, era casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Sabría de sus temores aunque ella no recordara nada de lo que pasó allí? A veces Ranma creía que sí, que de algún modo inexplicable ella _entendía_.

Apretó su mano, moviendo sus dedos sobre los de ella y Akane estiró un poco la cabeza hacia él. Ranma entendió también y a punto estuvo de hacer un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, solo para asegurarse; pero no lo hizo. ¡Era absurdo! Después de tantos días… y tantas noches.

Estiró su cuello hacia el rostro de la chica y la besó cerrando los ojos. Esperaba dejar de oír el agua en cuanto sintiera los labios de Akane, pero ese horrible arrullo fantasmagórico seguía resonando por todas partes. Su otra mano se movió hacia el rostro de la joven, acariciando la barbilla y subiendo por el borde del rostro hasta alcanzar su pelo. La mano de Akane se deslizó hasta su pecho donde se cogió, suavemente, a su camiseta y tiró de él. Fueron dos tirones breves, pero firmes y Ranma entendió de nuevo.

Se movió con cuidado de no enredarse con la sabana y se colocó sobre la chica, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo que se acurrucó contra el suyo.

_Solo…_

Abrió los ojos para mirarla un instante. La luz de la lámpara bañó el perfil del rostro femenino de dorado y amarillo, arrancando destellos de sus ojos castaños haciéndolos parecer más claros; sus ojos parecían tan grandes en ese momento…

_Abre los ojos…_ escuchó en su mente y sintió un escalofrío. Y entonces vio en sus recuerdos el rostro de Akane pero no como lo veía ahora; sino mucho más pequeño, más pálido, con los ojos cerrados y una triste sonrisa.

_¡Abre los ojos!_

¡Pero ahora los tenía abiertos! Le miraban… ¿por qué pensaba en aquello? Sintió que su corazón se encogía y sus brazos perdían fuerza. Inclinó la cabeza sobre el cuello de la chica, se sentía cálido y lleno de vida. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos le acariciaron los hombros y la nuca.

_Sí, sí… ella está bien_, se dijo y el acceso de pánico se replegó un poco.

Pánico…

¿Por qué seguía sintiendo ese pánico? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Solo de los recuerdos?

No tenía ningún sentido pero a veces lo sentía. Le explotaba en el centro del pecho, así, de repente y sin previo aviso. Un pánico repentino que atraía esas imágenes terribles a su memoria: Akane desaparecía en el aire dejando atrás solo la ropa, Akane en sus manos como una muñeca sin vida, Akane cerrando sus ojos, Akane empapada en sus brazos, Akane sin vida… en medio del agua y esa sofocante humedad. Sin poder oír lo que él gritaba.

_Solo te quiero a ti… ¡Solo a ti! ¡Deja que te lo diga antes…!_

Aparecía en cualquier momento, no importaba lo que Ranma estuviera haciendo. Siempre del mismo modo; primero era ese pánico fulminante y letal que agarrotaba su pecho con saña, robándole la respiración, estrujándole el corazón hasta que este latía como loco para salvar la vida. Después, se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo paralizándole o haciéndole temblar descontrolado, dependía del día.

Y se asfixiaba. Y empezaba a temblar de verdad.

¿Y qué podía hacer él entonces? ¡Nada! Salvo quedarse muy quieto y tratar de recordarse que lo que veía eran solo recuerdos, y que ahora ella estaba bien. ¡Era sencillo! A veces Akane estaba incluso a su lado, sentada a la mesa o en el suelo viendo la tele, cuando le daban uno de esos ataques. Al principio bastaba con mirarla; la veía a salvo y tan tranquila que el pánico retrocedía sin remedio aunque dejándole un poco de malestar. Pero con el paso de los días fue a peor y ya no podía calmarse solo con mirarla porque… ¿Y si le ocurría algo cuando él no miraba? ¿Y si le ocurría algo _incluso aunque él la mirara?_ ¿No había sido así en Jusenkyo? Él estaba allí mirando y aun así ocurrió lo peor, ¿verdad?

_Sí que ocurrió_ se dijo él. _No es un sueño, ni una pesadilla… pasó de verdad, aunque ella no lo recuerde._

_Yo lo recuerdo todo._

Volvió a besarla y Akane le besó a él, atrayéndole con suavidad hacia su cuerpo. Algo cálido entraba en él, empujaba el sofocante pánico, lo alejaba. Las manos de Akane se movían por sus hombros, sus brazos le apretaban reclamándole y él respondía.

_Porque los dos estamos bien, ¿verdad?_

Sin embargo, esa idea no era suficiente. Algo había cambiado en la mente del artista marcial… No estaba seguro de qué era, quizás había perdido su inocencia. Había dejado de creer que todo saldría bien al final porque sí, que no había que temer o que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar con la indecisión. No era así. Podía haber tiempo o no haberlo. Quizás no lo había y lo de Jusenkyo había sido un aviso. No estaba seguro; pero todas las ideas que habían guiado su pensamiento y su forma de actuar hasta ese día dejaron de tener sentido para él.

Y en el mismo instante en que eso ocurrió, Ranma descubrió que era mucho más fácil y natural dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos que intentar reprimirlos como había hecho siempre. Y también que no daba miedo… al menos no tanto como los recuerdos.

No había pánico cuando tocaba a Akane, ni cuando la abraza o la besaba… todo estaba bien, mejor de lo que nunca había estado. Y por suerte Akane le había aceptado en sus brazos. Aunque no recordara… No, seguro que ella no recordaba lo que él le dijo aquel día…

_Solo te quiero a ti…_

Guardaba esas palabras en su mente todo el tiempo, pero no había sido capaz de repetirlas. Eso era lo único que le seguía dando un poco de miedo, después de haberlas dicho en aquella situación, aquel día…

_Akane tiene razón_ pensó Ranma, bajando la cabeza de nuevo hacia el cuello de la chica._ Me he vuelto un cobardica._

Sus labios se posaron en la tersa piel y su nariz captó ese delicado perfume que provenía de ella. Sus manos se metieron bajo la espalda de la chica para rodearla y estrecharla. Besó de nuevo su garganta pero entonces escuchó un sonido que escapó de los labios de su prometida y sintió que el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo se convulsionaba un poco.

_Oh no_… pensó él, levantando la cara._No, no, Akane…_

Pero era tarde; la chica ya se estaba riendo. Muy bajito, ella misma se tapó la boca para intentar controlarse pero él sabía que cuando su prometida empezaba a reír era cuestión de tiempo que se carcajeara a todo volumen.

—No hagas ruido —Le suplicó él en voz baja. La miró frunciendo el ceño pero eso solo pareció hacerle más gracia a la chica que giró el rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. No te rías ahora…

—Me… me… has hecho… cosquillas… —se quejó ella, con los ojos un poco llorosos.

—¡No era mi intención!

Akane bajó las manos a su pecho y soltó una risotada un tanto estridente. El chico alarmado le tapó la boca con la mano pero eso no detuvo la risa. Ella le miró y se agitó de nuevo, a lo que Ranma arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ahora te ríes de mí?

La chica asintió y el rostro del joven se coloreó.

—¡No tiene gracia, Akane!

No se daba cuenta de que cuanto más se esforzaba por sonar severo, en voz baja y con esa luz dorada dibujando sus rasgos, más gracioso le parecía a la chica que necesitó varios minutos para calmarse. Ranma la miraba desde arriba, fastidiado aunque alerta por si hubieran despertado a alguien; por suerte, todo seguía en silencio.

Akane se calmó, aunque su pecho subía y bajaba como el resorte de un acordeón. Los ojos le brillaban más que nunca y mostraba una sonrisa divertida de lo más adorable, aun así Ranma pretendió estar molesto un poco más; a pesar de todo, aquello sirvió para desterrar del todo el pánico de su mente. La miró ceñudo pero ella no se amedrentó, finalmente levantó los brazos hacia él en silencio.

_Tonta… mira que si alguien nos descubre._

Ranma respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza hacia ella. Se apoyó en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, intentando retorcer el cuerpo para no aplastarla, aunque Akane lo retorció a su vez para pegarlo al de él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y dejó caer su otra mano sobre la mejilla del chico.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos. El pánico se había ido.

_Aquel día…_

Aquel día, rodeados de agua, Ranma también la abrazó y lloró. Bajó la cabeza en busca de su calor pero Akane estaba fría igual que el agua que no pudo salvarla. Y antes de oír su voz, antes incluso de sentir su respiración o que su cuerpo se movía, Ranma sintió el tacto de sus dedos posándose en su cara, exactamente igual que ahora. Sintió sus dedos fríos pero moviéndose y su corazón se reanimó porque ese simple tacto creó un pensamiento automático en su cerebro: _¡Está viva!_

Ahora, cuando se reunían por las noches para estar así de juntos, siempre había algún momento en que la mano de Akane le rozaba la cara. De ese modo, como entonces. Y espantaba definitivamente el pánico porque ese gesto, más que cualquier otro, significaba que estaba viva. ¡Era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa! Cuando Akane lo hacía, Ranma por fin se calmaba y era entonces que lograba conciliar el sueño.

Ella debía saberlo, de algún modo, como todo lo demás.

_A lo mejor recuerda más de lo que me ha hecho creer…_

—Ranma… —susurró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Esto… me gusta.

El chico se despejó de golpe sintiendo una quemazón en la cara. Intentó hablar, pero un titubeo fantasma se lo impidió. Sus brazos se estrecharon entorno al cuerpo menudo de la joven.

—A mí también me gusta —Fue capaz de admitir sin balbucear como un tonto.

A pesar de que aquello se venía repitiendo ciertas noches desde Jusenkyo, nunca habían hablado de ello. Eso era algo que ocurría por las noches, íntimo, entre los dos. Durante el día tenían que volver a actuar con normalidad frente a todo el mundo porque los observaban muy de cerca, especialmente tras la maldita boda trampa.

No hablaban de lo que hacían, ni de lo que significaba. Ranma sabía que esa actitud era algo extraña pero también sabía que su naturaleza torpe le impedía una y otra vez expresarse con las palabras y también, que sería incapaz de hablar de todo eso sin meter la pata. No obstante, sí creía ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos solo con sus miradas, con sus caricias, sus besos… Él ponía todo su empeño en demostrárselo así y Akane le _entendía_, siempre le entendió mejor que nadie. Y también entendía eso; que su amor debía seguir siendo un secreto entre los dos.

—Mmm… He pensado que podríamos… podríamos… —Esta vez era Akane la que balbuceaba. Su voz iba y venía, pero su mano se mantenía delicada sobre la mejilla del chico—. Ser así… digo, cariñosos entre nosotros, como ahora… pero… ahm… ya sabes, todo el tiempo.

Ranma se tomó un momento, no quería decir algo inadecuado.

—¿Te refieres a… delante de otros?

—Bueno, no apropósito… —especificó ella.

—¿Y qué lo sepan nuestros padres? —Esa idea le produjo un vértigo aterrador—. Volverían a intentar casarnos a traición, Akane. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue la última vez?

Por un instante el chico temió que ella dijera que no, que tampoco se acordaba de ese día y se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta le habría asustado y mucho.

—Pues claro que me acuerdo —respondió ella—. Y no quisiera volver a pasar por algo así nunca… —Suspiró y su brazo se estrechó en torno al cuello del chico—. Pero… no hacemos nada malo, ¿verdad?

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no.

—Llevamos prometidos más de un año…

—Ah… sí.

—Y viviendo juntos —El chico calló, a la espera—. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto a escondidas?

Finalmente, Ranma se incorporó un poco para mirarla directamente.

—No lo hacemos a escondidas, simplemente… —Su voz se apagó al no encontrar las siguientes palabras—. Simplemente… —repitió, pero tampoco le vino nada.

Akane esperó unos segundos pero el silencio se alargó demasiado, así que suspiró adormilada y meneó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—A veces no te entiendo… —murmuró.

_¿Qué?_ Ranma apretó los labios, nervioso. ¡Claro que sí! Ella entendía, _siempre entendía…_ Debía entender porque él no sabía cómo explicarle que temía hablar, que temía que los demás supieran y quisieran hacerles daño. Solo de imaginarse a sus padres aullando por una nueva boda, a Nabiki intentando sacar dinero una vez más de ellos, a sus rivales y prometidas intentando separarles… _¡No!_

¡Claro que no! Solo así podían estar juntos. Solo así podía sentir que Akane estaba a salvo… Solo así podía cuidarla porque de otro modo, a la vista de todos, ya se había dado cuenta de que podía fracasar y perderla para siempre.

Aun así…

—Akane, yo solo… solo… —Las palabras se trababan, se atascaban. ¿Pasaría algo horrible si lo decía? ¿Si volvía a repetirlo como aquella vez? Ahora estaban bien, estaban juntos, a salvo. La miró y deseó hablar, decirlo muy fuerte pero también callar y que todo siguiera igual. El pecho se le desinfló—. Solo quiero estar contigo.

Akane parpadeó y sonrió como si eso fuera bastante. Porque _entendía_ que lo era. Volvió a ponerle la mano en la cara y el chico cerró los ojos un momento; sí, así estaba bien. Podía sentirlo.

Se acurrucaron para dormir y Ranma pegó la nariz a su pelo. Todavía oía el rumor del agua, pero intentó ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

_Solo te quiero a ti…_

La frase volvía a ser una imagen en su cerebro, redondeada y grande, flotando en un espacio oscuro. Ya no resultaba amenazadora o acuciante; flotaba paciente. Esperaba.

_Algún día se lo diré de nuevo, lo sé._

Solo esperaba que en esa ocasión no ocurriera ninguna nueva desgracia.

.

…

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os dejo la segunda parte del fanfic. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ^^ Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y todas vuestras reviews, más teniendo en cuenta que actualizo tan de seguido, me hace aún más ilusión cada comentario que recibido **** ¡Estoy deseando saber qué os ha parecido esta segunda parte, no dudéis en decírmelo!**

**Ranma84:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro te guste ¿qué te ha parecido esta segunda parte? Es una especie de continuación de la parte final del anterior capítulo. ¡Besotes y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Luna Akane**: ¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación ^^ ¡Gracias por tus palabras! En esta historia Ranma tiene unas cuantas reflexiones, sí. ¿Confianza? Sí… diría que tienen algo más de confianza de lo que suele ser habitual en mis fics, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo y gracias por apoyar la historia. Bye ^^

**Frida-chan**: ¡Hola, Frida-chan! Bueno, si Akane tiene algún recuerdo habrá que esperar un poco para saberlo, jeje. Durante la serie, si alguno de los dos tenía un problema, yo siempre pensaba algo parecido a lo que dices: ¿por qué no se dejan de tonterías y buscan algo de consuelo en el otro? Pero como en el anime nunca pasó lo de Jusenkyo… ¡Te agradezco un montón tu apoyo y tus palabras! Me hace mucha ilusión ser tu escritora favorita ¡Muchos besos!

**Paulayjoaqui**: ¡Hola! Pues estoy bien, feliz de leer todos vuestros comentarios y saber que os va gustando la historia ^^ Lo sé, la primera parte era muy cortita, así que espero que este segundo capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte! ¡Nos vemos!

**Hatsuhana**: Pues llevas razón, no fue su culpa pero el pobre se llevó un susto muy gordo. Es verdad que todo ocurre casi al final del manga, pero me habría gustado ver cómo se planteaban sus sentimientos después de aquello y lo de la boda. Jajajaja, pues no sé…. ¡Pensemos mal! Por algo Ranma ha salido huyendo de allí; hay cosas que un hijo no debe ver. Jajajaja, bueno mientras la hayas visto tú y no Nabiki… Se supone que empezaron a dormir juntos tras lo de Jusenkyo, no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquello y tampoco es que lo hagan todas las noches (sería interesante, quizás, escribir otra historia sobre eso…) ¡¿Boda?! ¡Hablas como sus padres! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu divertido comentario! Espero que este capítulo te guste y nos vemos ^^

**Andre Palomo**: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el primero. Bueno, como puedes ver el único que recuerda es Ranma, por alguna razón Akane no se acuerdo mucho de lo que pasó y es feliz ^^ Ranma por otro lado, lo tiene muy fresco todavía. A mí me pasa igual, me habría gustado que tras lo de Jusenkyo hubiese escrito algunos capítulos más para ver cómo retomaban sus vidas los personajes y como reaccionaban a lo que pasó… Pero bueno, para eso están los fics, jaja. ¡Gracias por tu bonita review! Nos vemos pronto, besos.

**Akanita87**: ¡Ahhh! Pero es que fuiste tú quien me animó a escribir una historia así ^^ Ya tenía alguna idea en la cabeza pero no me animaba a comenzar hasta que leí tu comentario y decidí escribir esto. ¡Así que, gracias a ti! Espero que te siga gustando y no defraudar tus expectativas. Tengo alguna idea más para otra historia tras Jusenkyo, pero me decidí a empezar por esta. ¡Espero que te guste hasta el final! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte !

**Kaysachan**: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tus palabras maravillosas! Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio, espero que esta segunda parte haya sido igual. Lo cierto es que en esta historia ha sido un poco más difícil mantener sus personalidades originales pues la situación sobre la que escribo es muy distinta a lo que fue el manga, pero igual espero que os guste. ^^ ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Nos vemos pronto, gracias a todos.**

—**EroLady—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro, solo para hacer reír a otros ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

**Relato 2****: 07/10/19 — 21/10/19**

…

**..**

**.**

**Solo a ti**

**.**

3.

.

Ranma tuvo la sensación de despertarse en el mismo instante en que la tormenta cesó. También le pareció que no había dormido más que cinco minutos pero por el ventanuco de su cuarto entraba una ligera claridad, aún grisácea y sin color, pero que anunciaba un nuevo día.

Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia allí así que fue lo primero que vio. Desde el otro lado aún le llegaba el resplandor de la lamparita que parecía más débil ahora que la luz natural reclamaba el dominio de la habitación.

Al intentar estirarse notó el cuerpo que, prácticamente entero, dormitaba sobre el suyo. Akane dormía encogida sobre su pecho, con la cadera sobre su cintura y una pierna doblada sobre las de él. Sus brazos estaban estirados abarcando casi la totalidad del futon, mientras que los de Ranma, entumecidos, estaban pegados a su cuerpo debajo ella.

Resopló un poquito y rodeó a la chica con sus brazos para no despertarla al moverse. Por suerte su prometida tenía un sueño tan pesado como agitado; pudo colocarla suavemente sobre el futon y levantarse sin que ella se inmutara. Por fin de pie, pudo estirarse cuán largo era y apagar la lámpara. Se asomó a la ventana y se sorprendió al no ver agua por ningún lado.

El suelo estaba empapado y había montoncitos de hielo por aquí y por allá, pero el salvaje río que se formó la noche anterior había desaparecido.

_¿No lo habré… imaginado?_

En fin, ¿y qué importaba? Al menos el agua se había ido y esa era una buena noticia.

Regresó junto a Akane y se acuclilló a su lado para observarla. Tenía la cara medio enterrada en la almohada pero asomaban un par de amplios coloretes en sus mejillas y su expresión era tranquila. El chico sonrió. No sabía qué hora era, pero debía llevarla a su cuarto antes de que nadie más se despertara y les descubriera juntos yendo de una habitación a otra.

—Akane… ey, Akane… —La tocó la mejilla con el dedo y el ceño de la chica se frunció—. Despierta…

—Nooooo…

—Sí —dijo él—. Tienes que volver a tu cama.

Ella bufó hundiendo la cabeza más todavía en la almohada.

—Aún es temprano… —se quejó tirando de la sabana hasta cubrirse casi entera.

—Venga —insistió él, pero la chica sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué viniste anoche si después no quieres madrugar? —Tampoco hubo respuesta para eso, así que a Ranma no le quedó más remedio que extender los brazos y tratar de cogerla—. Está bien, te llevaré yo.

En cuanto la rozó, la chica se deslizó sola en sus brazos y se agarró a su cuello sin siquiera abrir del todo los ojos, por su respiración parecía que siguiera dormida. Ranma la cargó con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta.

Le costó varios minutos abrirla sin tener ni una sola mano libre, pero lo logró. Después sacó la cabeza al pasillo y echó una ojeada; tal y como esperaba todo estaba en silencio pues el resto de habitantes de la casa dormían. Se deslizó como un fantasma hasta el cuarto de su prometida cuya puerta estaba, por suerte, entreabierta. Solo tuvo que empujarla con un pie para que acabara de abrirse y entró.

Depositó a la chica en su cama y la tapó con las sabanas. Misión cumplida.

Ranma no pudo evitar un enorme suspiro cuando salió de nuevo al pasillo y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Le sobrevino un bostezo gigante, de esos que te hacen cerrar los ojos y te dejan el cuerpo pesado; a lo mejor aún podía dormir unas cuantas horas antes de…

—Hola, Ranma.

La voz le pilló por sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta de Akane con su espalda pero se contuvo. Se quedó paralizado un instante y después intentó disimular como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ho-hola, Nabiki.

La chica, aún en pijama y graciosamente despeinada, sonrió.

—Buenos días.

—Bu-buenos días.

¿Había visto algo? ¿Le había pillado? Nabiki permaneció callada, frotándose un ojo aún lleno de legañas y Ranma se calmó un poco.

_Acaba de despertarse, no ha podido ver nada._

—¿Vas al baño? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… ¡sí, al baño!

—Bien, pues pasa tu primero…

Ranma respiró tranquilo y asintió. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, pero entonces Nabiki preguntó.

—¿Akane está bien?

El chico se paró tan de golpe que uno de sus pies resbaló sobre el suelo. Logró erguirse a tiempo por los pelos.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, confuso—. Sí… supongo… ¿por qué no iba a estar bien?

—No lo sé, como te he visto salir de su cuarto… —Nabiki se encogió de hombros como si nada—; creí que igual le pasaba algo —El chico guardó silencio mientras su cerebro buscaba una excusa, la que fuera, que resultara convincente. Hasta ese instante Nabiki parecía hablar con despreocupación pero fue ante su silencio que la castaña esbozó una de sus terribles sonrisas—. ¿No me digas que estabais haciendo _cositas_ _pervertidas_ ahí dentro?

—¡No, claro que no!

—¿No?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

La chica se rascó la nariz con la palma de la mano y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Como estáis tan cariñosos últimamente creí que habría otra boda pronto —Lo soltó con la misma despreocupación que antes, sin malicia o insinuar nada más. Ranma se retorció por dentro a la espera del golpe de gracia, pero Nabiki le sorprendió pasando de largo a su lado—. Entraré yo al baño primero ya que tú no te decides…

Dejó al chico estupefacto, aún pegado a la puerta de su prometida.

_¿Cariñosos?_ Repitió en su mente. _¿Otra boda?_

¿Acaso los demás ya sabían…? ¡No, no era posible! Akane y él siempre estaban solos cuando… ¡Y tenían mucho cuidado! ¿Cómo iban a saberlo los demás? No, no era posible. Solo eran insinuaciones retorcidas de Nabiki, igual que las estúpidas bromitas y provocaciones que le había dedicado desde el momento en que él se mudó a esa casa. ¡Así era como ella se divertía!

¡Por supuesto!

Si supiera algo de verdad no se habría mostrado tan esquiva, ese no era su estilo. Nabiki Tendo era como un perro de presa; una vez que tenía el rastro se lanzaba a la yugular y despedazaba a su enemigo. Si supiera algo sobre él y Akane se lo habría dicho a las claras y ya habría hecho su oferta para seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. O peor… se lo habría contado a todo el mundo, y las cosas no estarían tan tranquilas como estaban.

_Pero…_

Quizás Nabiki tenía sospechas… Puede que Akane y él se estuvieran comportando de un modo distinto durante el día por lo que pasaba entre ellos por la noche. ¡Sin darse cuenta! Y si era así… si Nabiki había notado algo raro, puede que los demás también… Y si Nabiki revelaba que le había visto saliendo del cuarto de Akane tan temprano, todos pensarían mal. ¡Muy mal! Creerían que ellos… que ellos… ¡Solo de pensarlo se puso rojo y la respiración se le aceleró!

Si sus padres llegaban a pensar algo así los obligarían a casarse esta vez de verdad. Y otra boda los dejaría al descubierto ante todo el mundo y entonces…

_No nos dejarán en paz. No podríamos seguir como hasta ahora… ¡No puedo permitirlo!_ se dijo.

Ranma salió corriendo de aquel pasillo y regresó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y saltó sobre su futon, con el corazón acelerado, para hundirse en él hasta la barbilla.

Tenía que pensar. Necesitaba un plan.

_Solo tengo que tener cuidado con cómo me comporto con Akane delante de todos_, decidió sin pensarlo demasiado. Ser más distante, estar menos pendiente de ella… así alejaría las sospechas y aunque Nabiki dijera algo sobre ellos, nadie la creería.

_Se lo explicaré a Akane_ decidió. _Y ella lo entenderá, seguro que lo hará._

¡Todo se resolvería! En realidad, no había que preocuparse.

—¿Eh? —Oyó un nuevo golpeteo contra el ventanuco y cuando se giró entre las sabanas para mirar descubrió que había vuelto a empezar a llover. Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Vaya… —Se hundió aún más entre las sabanas y desde la almohada le llegó un olor familiar, dulce y reconfortante. Ahí era donde había dormido Akane, al menos una parte de la noche; su olor persistía impregnando la tela.

Le hizo sentir mejor, pero no lo suficiente. Sintió un vacío en su interior, no sabía muy bien en qué zona de su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, Ranma deseó que la chica estuviera allí de vuelta con él.

.

…

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Qué tal ha estado el nuevo capítulo? Algunos en vuestras reviews me habéis escrito, creo que pensando que el capítulo anterior era el último del fanfic, pero esto aún no ha acabado. Esta historia tiene 5 partes, así que aún nos quedan dos capítulos más ^^**

**En cualquier caso, y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por seguir y apoyar esta historia dándole a fav y dejando comentarios tan geniales **

**Luna Akane:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! ^^ ¿Cuánto recuerda Akane? A veces parece que recuerde más de lo que dice, ¿verdad? Pero si es así, algún motivo tendrá, jaja. La verdad es que no sé si me pasé con el pobre Ranma, pero yo creo que cuando te pasan cosas tan serias como esa te ayuda a darte cuenta de lo que realmente te importa y quizás, te da el valor para actuar como debes. Pasa en la vida real y ¿por qué no? También en nuestras historias. Pues no sé… he estado dándole vueltas a cómo pudieron comenzar los encuentros y quizás algún día me anime a escribirlo, mientras tanto podéis imaginar lo que os parezca mejor ¡Gracias de nuevo! Pero no salgáis corriendo tan rápido que aún quedan dos capítulos más. ¡Bye!

**Frida-chan: **¡Hola otra vez, Frida-chan! ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que como el manga acaba poco después de que ocurra el incidente de Jusenkyo realmente no pudimos ver cómo reaccionaría Ranma después. Después de una cosa tan seria, yo me imagino que no podría olvidarlo sin más, sino que le quedarían sentimientos y temores. Y de hecho, en muchos fics que he leído desarrollados tras Jusenkyo es así. Pero es cierto que en el manga no se ve a Ranma tan asustado muy a menudo. ¡Me alegra que se te haga tan real! Intento ponerme en la piel de los personajes para imaginar qué sentiría yo en una situación parecida. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y tomarte la molestia de escribir! ¡Besotes!

**Akanita87:** ¡Gracias por lo de genia! Pero como habrás visto este no era el final ^^ Me alegra que te gustara este "final", y es cierto que suelo hacerlos tan abiertos que igual por eso os ha parecido que había acabado pero en verdad aún quedan dos capítulos más; así que tengo una nueva oportunidad para sorprenderos y espero que el final auténtico os guste tanto como este, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, eres súper encantadora! ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte! ^^

**Ranma84:** ¡Gracias! Pero aún faltan dos capítulos Espero que también te gusten y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Bye!

**Kariiim: **¡Hola! Me alegra te haya gustado. Estamos acostumbrados a un Ranma tan invencible (salvo si le acercas un gatito a la cara) que resulta raro verle tan asustado, pero yo pienso que es una reacción normal que ahora tema perder a Akane, especialmente porque él se mostraba tan seguro de poder ganar siempre que yo creo que lo de Jusenkyo fue como un shock para él. Al menos eso he querido mostrar ^^ ¿Tan envolvente? ¡Me gusta, muchas gracias! Espero poder seguir publicando fanfics de seguido, pero no te olvides que aún quedan dos capítulos más. ¡Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo!

**Hatsuhana:** ¿No, en serio? Me sonó igual a Genma y a Soun, jajaja. ¡No acabó! Igual lo pareció porque suelo escribir finales así de abiertos, pero en este caso aún faltan dos capítulos así que no os olvidéis de ella que yo seguiré actualizando igual de seguido. Jajajaja, yo siempre he visto así Akane; en el fondo yo creo que si en el manga Ranma no hubiera sido tan tímido, Akane habría respondido sin problemas, pero en fin… Bueno, a veces da igual si estas con gente o no, el miedo se lleva por dentro y solo puedes soportarlo tú. ¡Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir esta historia! ¡Nos vemos!

**Bonchi:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra te gustara, pensé que igual se me iba de las manos hablar tanto sobre la tormenta, la lluvia y todo lo demás, Jajajaja. Ya esos momentos también son mis favoritos, ojala hubiese habido más en la serie, pero con la familia que tenían. ¡Pues muchas gracias por comentar! En unos días actualizaré un nuevo capítulo ¡Hasta pronto!

**PaulaYJoaqui**: ¡Hola! Jajaja, gracias. Me alegro que te guste, para esta historia quise hacer algo diferente y que su relación estuviera un poco más avanzada. Lo de los recuerdos de Akane aún está por verse, jajaja. Gracias por leer. ¡Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte! ^^

**Por último un saludo especial a **Dark Anglus** que empezó a seguir esta historia. Yo empecé en fanfiction leyendo tus fics de Ranma y me hizo mucha ilusión saber que ahora tú estás leyendo una de las mías, espero que te guste ^^**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

—**EroLady—**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro, solo para hacer reír a otros ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

**Relato 2****: 07/10/19 — 21/10/19**

…

**..**

**.**

**Solo a ti**

**.**

4.

.

Al final Ranma logró dormir un par de horas más.

No fue un trueno, ni un pedazo de hielo impactando contra el cristal lo que le despertó sino un sonido vacilante; fuerte a veces y sordo otras. Frunció el ceño y antes de abrir los ojos, mientras su conciencia empezaba a ponerse en marcha de nuevo, trató de adivinar lo que era, pero no lo consiguió. Su mente gruñó y sus brazos se extendieron hasta el otro lado del futon en busca de algo que no encontró.

Entonces sí abrió los ojos. Y, de nuevo, no halló nada.

Por un segundo la piel se le puso de gallina y el corazón, adormecido hasta entonces, arrancó con la misma violencia desgarradora que el motor de un coche cuyo acelerador es pisado hasta el fondo.

_¿Akane?_

Se incorporó de golpe sintiendo que la respiración se le atascaba ya en la garganta, pero entonces recordó.

_Está en su cuarto_ se dijo. Buscó el recuerdo en su abotargado cerebro y dejó salir el aire que le oprimía las costillas. _Yo la llevé a su cuarto_, se reafirmó. Resopló. Al quedarse dormido otra vez se había desorientado pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba en su cuarto.

Se rascó la cabeza, forzándose a soltar una estéril risita. ¡Qué tonto, qué susto más tonto! Pero en cuanto dejó de hacerlo su estómago se revolcó en un ligero malestar; en la boca sentía el amargo regusto del pánico, uno muy incipiente, pero que casi había estallado.

Lo ignoraría. Había cosas más importantes en que pensar.

_Nabiki_, recordó también. Su encuentro con ella en el pasillo frente a la puerta de Akane se deslizó hasta su memoria y también la conclusión a la que había llegado justo antes de quedarse dormido. _Sí, tengo que ir con cuidado. Nadie puede descubrirnos… En cuanto vea a Akane se lo explicaré todo._

Se preguntó si la chica se molestaría o aceptaría ayudarle de buen grado. Bueno, seguro que si le explicaba el motivo estaría de acuerdo en tener más cuidado. No es que Ranma hubiese apreciado un cambio real en su comportamiento hacia ella cuando estaban con el resto de la familia, pero era evidente que algo era distinto. Quizás el problema estaba en que no había prestado demasiada atención…

Pero lo solucionaría, no tenía duda alguna en que lo conseguiría.

_No es necesario que discutamos o nos tratemos mal delante de todos_ reflexionó, estirando los brazos y los hombros. _Se lo diré, eso no hace falta_. Apartó la sabana y se puso en pie. La sensación sofocante de la noche había pasado, incluso hacía un poco de frío que le picó en los brazos desnudos. _Será suficiente con que nos mostremos distantes entre nosotros…_

Ranma bostezó y se giró hacia la ventana cuando de repente, la voz trémula de Akane retumbó en su cabeza.

_Ser así… digo, cariñosos entre nosotros, como ahora… pero… ahm… ya sabes, todo el tiempo._

Y le hizo pararse de golpe. Casi lo había olvidado, ella le había pedido que fueran más cariñosos todo el tiempo y él estaba pensando en proponerle justo lo contrario. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_Oh sí, claro que se va a enfadar…_

Cuando miró fuera se le cayó el alma a los pies; volvía a llover y de un modo torrencial. Una barrera de lluvia lamía la ventana y a duras penas pudo ver que el caudal de ese río imaginario estaba subiendo de nuevo. Agua. Más agua, por todas partes. Allá abajo todo resplandecía con esa maligna humedad, el sonido de fluidez, las ráfagas del viento empujando las gotas contra la casa, el olor a tierra mojada se filtraba a través de la ventana cerrada.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío y apartó la mirada.

Pero, ¿cómo haría para actuar más distante con Akane cuando estuvieran con los otros? Arqueó una ceja y se miró la palma de la mano.

_Quizás… estaría bien si no la toco frente a los otros._

Ni siquiera recordaba si es que lo había hecho durante esas semanas.

El cielo estaba encapotado, plomizo, como si un velo sucio lo hubiese envuelto. Era imposible adivinar donde estaba el sol, quizás había desaparecido. ¿Qué hora sería? Solo su estómago, que se puso a rugir furiosamente, le indicó sin atisbo de dudas que era hora de desayunar.

Salió de su habitación y visitó el baño para terminar de borrar el sueño de su rostro, cuando contempló la expresión decidida de su reflejo creció en él la misma férrea determinación que solía guiarle y se sintió mejor. Dispuesto a lograr su objetivo.

De vuelta en el pasillo puso rumbo a las escaleras pero antes de llegar a ellas, una puerta se abrió y alguien salió frotándose los ojos, con el pelo revuelto y el pijama arrugado.

—Buenos días —le dijo Akane cuando le vio, justo antes de bostezar sin ningún pudor.

—Buenos… —Ranma se detuvo. Pensó que, para empezar con su estrategia, quizás habría sido mejor un simple gesto de cabeza. Akane parpadeó, curiosa—; días.

_Debería hablar con ella antes, para que no piense algo raro._

La chica pasó de largo camino al baño y Ranma abrió la boca para hablar. Pero entonces pasó algo realmente extraño… incluso inquietante.

—¿Eh? —musitó Akane, deteniéndose. Giró el rostro sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ranma se quedó paralizado, mirándola. Bueno no a ella, más bien su mano. No la mano de Akane, la suya. ¡Su propia mano! Se había movido sola, sin que él lanzara la orden a su cerebro y había tomado la fina muñeca de Akane cuando pasó junto a él. Pero… ¡Lo hizo sin pensar! De hecho, se quedó como un tonto parado, viendo sus manos unidas y sus brazos extendidos en el espacio que los separaba sin saber cómo había ocurrido.

_Pero… ¿por qué lo he hecho?_

—Ranma —Le llamó ella—. ¿Qué quieres?

El chico alzó los ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron.

—Nada… —susurró con sinceridad. Soltó la muñeca de la joven y sacudió la cabeza—. No es nada… yo… no sé…

¡No sabía por qué lo había hecho!

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! Bien…

La chica le miraba sin entender nada, pero es que ¡él tampoco entendía que le había dado!

—¡No es nada! —exclamó, nervioso. Forzó una de sus risotadas para disimular y retrocedió un paso—. ¡Nada de nada!

Salió corriendo por el pasillo y se detuvo al llegar a la primera esquina, se ocultó tras la pared y volvió a mirarse la mano con los ojos muy abiertos y el pecho retumbándole.

_¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¡¿Por qué?! _Se preguntó, totalmente confuso._ Si justamente había decidido distanciarme y no tocarla…_ Ranma estaba realmente alarmado porque había sido como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, sin que él interviniese o pudiera decidir. Lo había hecho sin más. ¿Por qué?

_Tal vez… tal vez, en realidad, yo sí quiero tocarla_ pensó. Sí, por supuesto que quería. Siempre quiso, pero desde lo que pasó en Jusenkyo no solo quería, sino que _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Pero esa necesidad nunca había tomado el control de sus movimientos hasta ahora. ¿Sería eso?

_¿Estoy perdiendo el control sobre mí mismo?_

Un miedo nervioso le golpeó como si alguien le hubiese aporreado la cabeza ¡Era terrible! ¡Y justamente ahora, cuando había una probable sospecha sobre ellos!

Ranma apretó los dientes y se golpeó a sí mismo en la cara. El dolor reactivó sus nervios y despejó su mente por unos instantes.

_¡Esto es absurdo! YO controlo mi mente, y mi cuerpo_ se dijo. Apretó los puños y los bajó, no era necesario otro golpe. De pronto se sintió lúcido, despierto y tan seguro de lo que se decía que incluso sonrió un poco. _Ha sido un impulso estúpido porque aún estoy medio dormido, nada más. Pero sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré._

.

.

Ranma se vistió a toda prisa y bajó al comedor, sin dejar de repetirse las mismas palabras que se dijera en el pasillo. Le hacían sentir bien y el chico se esforzó en exagerar aún más esa seguridad cuando se encontró con el resto de la familia.

Fue fácil con sus padres, Soun y Kasumi; ellos le trataron con la normalidad de siempre, no le pareció que sospecharan de él o le miraran raro, aunque no se confiaría. Frente a Nabiki se colocó una magnífica máscara que no dejaba ver ni un poquito del desasosiego que esa chica le provocaba desde esa mañana. Por suerte ella tampoco hizo algún nuevo comentario, ni le lanzó una de sus miradas envenenadas, por lo que Ranma se sintió el vencedor de ese asunto.

Solo hubo dos momentos que le hicieron vacilar.

El primero fue cuando echó un vistazo al jardín trasero por una pequeña abertura que había entre las puertas del comedor, el frío del exterior se colaba por ella y también ese horrible olor a lluvia. El suelo estaba inundado, había barro amontonándose por todas partes y el agua seguía cayendo con fuerza. Se fijó en que alguien había colocado algo alrededor del estanque para proteger a los peces y eso, por alguna razón, le alivió. En cualquier caso se le vino a la cabeza la imagen que esos animalillos debían estar viendo; bajo la superficie del agua, la oscuridad del cielo y ese torrencial caer de gotas cayendo como mortíferas bombas sobre ellos.

Le hizo recordar el sonido de las gotas de la lluvia cuando chocaban contra los charcos que se formaron en el suelo tras la explosión en Jusenkyo. Ese repiqueteo constante a su alrededor, era tan desesperante…

_Solo te quiero a ti…_

Ranma apartó la mirada y cerró las puertas del todo. Respiró hondo y se arrastró a su lugar a la mesa esperando que el resto de la familia se le uniera para empezar a comer.

El segundo momento ocurrió más tarde, cuando Akane apareció en último lugar. Se había vestido con uno de sus jersey de lana y una larga falda de aspecto cálido, todavía traía cara de seguir medio dormida a pesar de todo. Saludó a todos con la voz desvaída y se dejó caer al lado de su prometido. Agarró con lentitud los cuencos que su hermana mayor le tendió con las raciones de comida y los removió con los palillos, poco o nada interesada en empezar a comer.

Ranma, rígido a su lado, mantuvo la vista al frente y siguió comiendo. La comida se le atascaba en el paladar, pero él empujó y empujó hasta hacerla pasar. En su mente repitió su nuevo mantra con ferocidad.

_Yo controlo mi mente. Y mi cuerpo. _

_Yo controlo mi mente. Y mi cuerpo._

_Yo controlo…_

Akane volvió a bostezar, estirándose sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo se removió y su codo rozó, tímidamente, el brazo de su prometido. Fue solo un instante pero Ranma notó que su rostro se ponía rojo. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en la puerta, pero la respiración se le volvió irregular.

_Yo controlo mi mente. Y mi cuerpo. Yo controlo…_

—Akane, pareces muy cansada —comentó Kasumi, soltando sus palillos al dirigirse a ella—. Aprovecha a descansar hoy que es domingo, ¿eh?

—Claro —respondió la pequeña—. En cualquier caso, con lo que llueve no se puede hacer mucho más.

_Yo controlo mi mente. Y mi cuerpo. Yo controlo mi mente. Y mi cuerpo. Yo…_

—¿Por qué estás tan cansada, hermanita? ¿No has dormido bien?

La voz afilada de Nabiki se clavó como un cuchillo en el costado de Ranma. Pudo reprimir un jadeo, pero tuvo que soltar su cuenco y apoyar las manos en el suelo. De reojo miró a la castaña pero esta y su ladina sonrisa estaba centradas en Akane quien, por suerte, respondió con total despreocupación.

—La tormenta me despertó un par de veces anoche.

—¿Fue la tormenta?

_Yo controlo… yo controlo… ¡¿qué era?! ¡Maldita sea!_

—Pues claro que fue la tormenta, Nabiki.

Akane soltó su comida y apoyó las manos en su regazo sin apartar los ojos de su hermana, parecía que la retara a continuar. ¿Acaso ella también sabía…?

_Yo controlo mi mente. Y mi cuerpo. Yo controlo…_

Una ráfaga de lluvia especialmente fuerte arremetió contra las puertas del jardín, Ranma sintió incluso frescor a su espalda, como si algunas gotitas se hubiesen colado por algún agujero y le hubiesen alcanzado.

_Yo controlo… yo… yo solo…_

_Solo te quiero a ti._

Ranma meneó la cabeza. _No, no, ahora no._ El pánico… ¿Lo había sentido? ¿O lo había imaginado?

—Ranma también parece cansado —apuntó Nabiki, haciéndole levantar la cabeza de golpe—. ¿Has madrugado mucho hoy, Ranma?

Abrió la boca para responder pero la garganta se le había secado. Sus ojos descendieron y el corazón le dio un vuelco tan fuerte que fue como sentir un infarto.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Su mano… su mano había vuelto a moverse sola y había atrapado la de Akane de su regazo. La sostenía con cuidado sobre el suelo… ¡¿Cuándo había ocurrido?! Ni siquiera había notado el movimiento.

—Tú también pareces cansada, hermana —replicó Akane. Ranma miró el rostro de su prometida por primera vez desde que se sentara a su lado, estaba ligeramente enrojecido pero era firme. Su pequeña mano se agarraba a la suya como si fuera algo habitual entre ellos unir sus manos en presencia de su familia—. ¿Has estado husmeando por ahí en plena madrugada?

Nabiki soltó una risotada, pero decidió no decir más. El silencio se alargó un poco pero el desayuno se reanudó y Ranma suspiró por lo bajo. Akane se puso a comer con la mano libre, sin decir nada o mirarle. Disimuló como si él le hubiera susurrado que lo hiciera mientras sus dedos acariciaban los de su prometido bajo la mesa con naturalidad.

_Vale… ¡Eso estuvo cerca!_ Pensó Ranma. _Ahora, suelta su mano antes de que alguien lo vea_ se ordenó a sí mismo, pero nada pasó. Su mano no obedeció. _¡Suéltala, vamos! No es ningún juego_. Lanzó la orden con fuerza pero era como si esta se desvaneciera antes de llegar a su brazo. _¡Suéltala, estúpido!_

Su cuerpo no le obedecía, se había rebelado contra él. No solo no soltó la mano de Akane sino que además tiró de ella y puso ambas manos sobre su pierna, estrechándola más fuerte.

_¡Pero, ¿qué demonios…?!_

Akane se agitó a su lado. La piel de su rostro se puso mucho más roja, sus ojos se entornaron y una pequeña sonrisa asomó por más que ella intentó retenerla. Apretó la mano de su prometido con fuerza y Ranma tuvo que dejar de mirarla para no estallar.

_Solo te quiero a ti… ¡Solo te quiero a ti!_

_¡Mierda! _Pensó él hundiendo los hombros y perdiendo el apetito. _NO controlo mi cuerpo… y al parecer mi mente, tampoco._

.

…

**¡****Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Os ha gustado el nuevo capítulo? ¿Alguien cree que Ranma conseguirá su objetivo? Jajaja, bueno, ya solo falta uno para terminar el fanfic.**

**Una vez más gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia y esperáis pacientemente a que actualice y además, os animáis a dejarme algún comentario bonito *_***

**Frida-chan:** ¡Hola! Bueno, yo diría que es más un reflejo del estado anímico de Ranma, que está todo revuelto. La lluvia para, se apacigua, cae más fuerte y él está igual; a veces está bien, y de pronto le viene el pánico… No sé, algo así, jajaja. Pues sí llevas razón, hacer algo condicionado por lo que otros puedan pensar no es muy buena idea… ¡Pero hay que ver lo pesados que son todos los demás, jajaja! ¡Bueno, un paso atrás…! Jajaja, Ranma va a darse cuenta de que no es tan fácil volver a reprimir tus sentimientos una vez que los has dejado salir. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Y como siempre, muchos besotes Frida-chan! ^^

**Hatsuhana: **Jajajaja, es raro que en el anime no le digan esas palabras más a menudo, pero llevas razón. Y probablemente él no tardará en darse cuenta por sí mismo. Después de semejante amenaza no creo que se atreva a hacer caso a nadie más, jajaja. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Akane sigue feliz ^^ Y nos vemos en el próximo ¡Un abrazo!

**Kaori-Mikaren: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Bueno, yo creo que poco a poco se va volviendo más decidido, ¿no? No solo por el miedo, sino porque está aprendiendo a ser más sincero con sus sentimientos. Pero Ranma es como es y lleva su propio ritmo :P ¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! ¡Besos!

**Yamila R: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias, me alegro que te esté gustando! Pues sí, en algún momento tendría que ocurrir y por fin Ranma está actuando como a él le gustaría. Yo diría que se reconfortan mutuamente, aunque solo lo vemos desde la mente de Ranma. ¡Son tan monos! ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! ¡Muchos besotes!

**Llek BM:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra saberlo ^^ Espero te siga gustando. ¡Bye! ^^

**Andre Palomo:** ¡Hola! ¡Ya solo falta uno! Espero que el de hoy te haya gustado también. ¿Mueres de angustia? ¿Por qué? Ranma tiene quien le cuide ;-) jajaja No sé si desaparecen, pero al menos puede controlarlos, ¿verdad? Sobre cómo se iniciaron estos encuentros… Ha habido ya varias personas que me lo han comentado y me estoy planteando seriamente escribir una precuela sobre eso, pero no sé cuándo lo haré. ¡Gracias por tu maravillosa review! ¡Y por tu apoyo siguiendo esta historia! ¡Besotes!

**¡Gracias a todos por estar ahí! Y no os perdáis el último capítulo ^^**

—**EroLady—**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro, solo para hacer reír a otros ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

**Relato 2****: 07/10/19 — 21/10/19**

…

**..**

**.**

**Solo a ti**

**.**

5.

.

Poco antes de la hora de comer Kasumi quiso salir al jardín a buscar la ropa que olvidó en el tendedero la noche anterior, pero su padre se lo impidió indicándole que la colada estaba ya perdida y la joven acabaría con una pulmonía si salía fuera con semejante temporal. Así que Kasumi no salió. Nadie salió. Estaban los siete encerrados en la casa. Ranma no pudo ni escabullirse al dojo para entrenar y despejarse.

Todo estaba mal, muy mal.

El ambiente se volvió pesado e irritante. El agua que se acumulaba en los canalones comenzó a desbordarlos de modo que gruesas gotas caían por el borde e impactaban sobre la madera al otro lado de las puertas cerradas creando un odioso sonido de goteo que no cesaba. No podían abrir las ventanas ni las puertas porque diluviaba con tanta violencia que se empaparía el suelo de la sala, así que con todo cerrado ese calor sofocante y pegajoso de la noche anterior volvió. Lo único que pudieron hacer para intentar paliarlo fue encender un ruinoso ventilador que solo removía el aire viciado y les mareaba con su incesante zumbido robótico.

Ranma solo deseaba estar a solas para relajarse un poco pero también eso resultó imposible. No podía perder de vista a Akane.

Tras el desayuno, la joven le soltó la mano para ayudar a su hermana a quitar la mesa y el artista marcial suspiró aliviado… un segundo y medio. Porque seguidamente, sin pensarlo si quiera, se puso en pie y fue tras ella. Así, sin más. ¡Sin pensar!

Durante el resto del día cada vez que Akane iba a algún punto de la casa, él iba detrás. La seguía y la observaba; ni siquiera necesitaba entrar al mismo cuarto que ella, le bastaba con observarla desde el pasillo pero sabía que era igualmente patético hacer algo así. De algún modo, Ranma sabía que aquello era a causa de la lluvia. ¡Era como si la lluvia le obligara! Le recordaba cosas… cosas malas que ocurrieron, que podían volver a ocurrir en cualquier momento y por eso él debía estar alerta.

No podía evitarlo.

Akane se dio cuenta, por supuesto, pero se lo tomó bastante bien. Él habría esperado que le estampara el puño en la cara al grito de: _¡Deja de seguirme, pervertido!_ Pero no ocurrió así. Tampoco le castigó por los innumerables intentos que hizo el chico (no, no el chico, su cuerpo) por acercarse a ella y tocarla fuera como fuera. Al contrario, ella le sonreía y respondía a su contacto cuando se encontraban solos en un pasillo o en un cuarto cerrado. Ni siquiera se mostró sorprendida o extrañada… Ranma buscó una explicación y no tardó en hallarla.

Después de lo que Akane le había dicho la noche anterior sobre ser más cariñosos entre ellos quizás ella pensaba que su extraño comportamiento se debía a eso. Tal vez creyó que Ranma la estaba complaciendo de esa forma.

_Ella no entiende lo peligroso que es_ pensó él, desesperado._ No entiende…_

Pero, ¿cómo iba ella a entender cuándo ni él mismo comprendía qué le estaba pasando?

.

.

A media tarde la lluvia bajó de intensidad. El feo aguacero que azotó la casa fue perdiendo fuerza y aunque siguió cayendo, se volvió una fina llovizna que apenas hacía ruido. Kasumi abrió un poco las puertas para que entrara el aire y el ambiente en el comedor pareció limpiarse.

Las tres hermanas y Ranma estaban en el comedor viendo en la televisión una de las series que seguían semanalmente. Con cada nuevo episodio subía la expectación entre las chicas Tendo; en esos instantes, Kasumi se agarraba a la mesa con los ojos dilatados mientras que Nabiki, recostada en el suelo cuan larga era, ofrecía una mueca de escaso interés. Ella siempre se jactaba de poder adivinar lo que iba a pasar al final del episodio antes de verlo, aunque nunca se perdía uno.

Ranma no era muy seguidor de la serie pero se había quedado al lado de su prometida. Volvían a tener las manos unidas bajo la mesa pero el chico ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ello. Se dedicaba a mirar de reojo el perfil de Akane que estaba casi tan concentrada como su hermana mayor en la pantalla. Cada poco le apretaba la mano según aumentaba la emoción en la historia.

El joven artista marcial, agotado, suspiró apoyando un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano. Volvió a mirarla y sonrió por dentro, divertido, ante las muecas que ella iba haciendo por lo que veía; sorpresa, emoción, intriga… Le hacía gracia y también le resultaba placentero observarla. Ni siquiera le preocupaba ya que Nabiki le pillara mirándola así. De vez en cuando volvía a ver la frase flotando en su mente y no sabía lo que sentía al respecto.

_Solo te quiero a ti…_

Sabía que las palabras querían salir y alcanzar a Akane pero su miedo y tozudez se lo impedían. Las mantenían dentro de él, aunque fuera una tortura mental… algo más fuerte e inexplicable parecía convencido de que si las decía pasaría algo malo. Igual que en Jusenkyo.

_Jusenkyo_, apretó la mano de Akane pero la chica no se dio cuenta._ Un momento… Allí pasó algo horrible, sí. Pero eso ocurrió antes de que yo dijera esas palabras, ¿verdad?_

—¡Mei, yo te amo! —La voz sonó fuerte y tanto Akane como Kasumi dieron un respingo. Ranma giró el rostro hacia la televisión. Mei era la protagonista de la serie y su enamorado, Seiji la tomaba de las manos mirándola con intensidad.

—Se le ha declarado… —suspiró Kasumi, abanicándose con el extremo de su delantal—. Después de tantos capítulos ¡por fin!

—¡Sí, sí! —dijo Akane, igual de emocionada.

—Esto no puede acabar bien —replicó Nabiki, rascándose la nariz con pereza—. Mei es una chica dulce y que desea ser amada profundamente, mientras que Seiji vacila una y otra vez.

. Además es frío y un poco bruto.

—Con Mei siempre ha sido dulce…

—¡Bobadas! Lo acabará estropeando…

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —La interrumpió Akane. Ranma sintió que los dedos de su prometida se aferraban a los de él con más fuerza y su voz se tornó grave al añadir—. Tú no conoces a Seiji tan bien como Mei… Puede que sea más cariñoso de lo que crees.

—¡Ja! —Soltó Nabiki rodando por el suelo hasta quedar tumbada bocabajo, pegada a la pantalla—. Ya lo veremos…

—Shhh —Las mandó callar Kasumi.

El silencio regresó a la estancia. Ranma volvió a mirar a su prometida con el corazón acelerado. Se acercó un poco más hasta que sus hombros se rozaron y giró el rostro hacia ella. La miró largamente, sin pestañear si quiera.

_Solo te quiero a ti, Akane._

La frase apareció con fuegos artificiales en su mente y descubrió, anonadado, que su cuerpo se había puesto en marcha de nuevo. Su cuello se estiraba, su torso se acercaba más a ella. ¡Cielos, ¿qué pensaba hacer?! ¡ ¿Qué?!

_¡Quieto, quieto! ¡Para, estúpido!_ Pero el movimiento parecía decidido e imposible de parar. Le llegó el olor de Akane, su campo de visión se limitó a ella y no podía saber si las otras chicas Tendo le miraban. _¡No, no la beses ahora! ¡No delante de sus hermanas! ¡Será el fin!_

Akane captó el movimiento segundos antes y le miró.

_¡Akane, apártate! ¡O atízame con tu mazo! ¡No puedo pararme!_

La chica se sonrojó. ¡Sabía lo que él se proponía! Pero no se movió, se quedó quieta, esperándole. ¡¿Ella también se había vuelto loca?!

Estaba a escasos milímetros del rostro de la chica cuando, ya rendido, Ranma cerró los ojos y entonces…

—¡Akane!

Ese grito sí que hizo que la chica se apartara de inmediato y Ranma aprovechó eso para estampar su cara contra la mesa con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor le hizo volver en sí.

—¡Cielos, Ranma! ¿Estás bien?

Kasumi le miró preocupada, Nabiki ni tan siquiera se había girado. Pensó, aliviado y dolorido, que nadie se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

—Sí, estoy bien…

La puerta del salón se abrió y Soun Tendo, autor del grito, apareció con cara de enfadado seguido de su buen amigo Genma y de Nodoka. Ranma ocultó el rostro a sus padres por un temor ridículo a que pudieran adivinar lo que se proponía a hacer momentos antes con tan solo mirarle.

—Akane —repitió Soun, severo. Su hija le miró sin entender—. No has recogido tus cosas del baño.

La chica dio un respingo y encogió los hombros.

—Ahm… no, aún no.

—¡Era tú única tarea para hoy!

—Lo haré después, papá. En cuanto acabe la serie…

—¡Después nada, jovencita! ¡Sube inmediatamente!

—Pero… —Akane se quejó señalando la pantalla—. ¡Está en la mejor parte!

—Yo puedo hacerlo por ella más tarde, papá —interfirió Kasumi con su habitual amabilidad, pero Soun negó con tal determinación que su marea de cabellos oscuros ocultaron su rostro un instante.

—Es responsabilidad de tu hermana —Soun abrió aún más la puerta indicándole a su hija que saliera—. Vamos, Akane. Cuanto antes empieces, antes volverás.

Akane resopló, soltó la mano de su prometido y se dirigió, furiosa y trotando fuera de la habitación. Ranma la oyó subir las escaleras como si fuera dando patadas al suelo. Sintió el febril impulso de ir tras ella, pero se obligó a permanecer sentado. Cruzó las piernas sobre el suelo y aplastó sus rodillas con las manos para que estás no le levantaran; lo hizo con tanta fuerza que resbaló y del impulso se cayó de espaldas.

Esta vez sí llamó la atención de todo el mundo, aunque únicamente Nodoka alzó la voz, preocupada, al verle actuar de ese modo tan extraño.

—Hijo, pero… ¿qué haces? —Le preguntó, confusa. Ranma apretó la mandíbula para soportar el dolor de su espalda.

—Lleva todo el día actuando muy raro… —afirmó Nabiki sin inmutarse.

Nodoka se acercó hasta él justo cuando el chico se incorporaba frotándose la cabeza. La mujer le revisó la zona golpeada y soltó un suave suspiro cuando no encontró sangre, aunque siguió observándole con prudencia.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —También le tocó la frente por si estuviera enfermo.

—Sí, sí… muy bien, mamá.

—Si quieres me quedo contigo…

—¿Vais a salir?

—Íbamos a dar un pequeño paseo ahora que la lluvia ha parado —Informó Genma dando una sonora palmada a la espalda de su amigo. Esa era su curiosa manera de conseguir que el estado anímico de Soun mejorará y ciertamente lo logró, pues al instante el del bigote soltó una risotada de entusiasmo.

_Así que la lluvia ha parado por fin…_

—No, no mamá. Por favor, sal a pasear —Le dijo Ranma—. Estoy bien, solo me he quedado traspuesto un momento —Añadió una de sus carcajadas delirantes y Nodoka sonrió—. ¡Esta serie es tan cursi y aburrida!

—Está bien —regresó junto a su marido y se despidió con la mano—. No tardaremos.

—Bien —soltó Nabiki. Cuando al fin los adultos salieron del salón y cerraron la puerta, la chica suspiró—. Por fin, no me estaban dejando oír nada…

—Sshhh, Nabiki —le indicó Kasumi. Y las dos clavaron sus pupilas en la pantalla de nuevo.

Por su parte, Ranma notó una inmediata mejoría en su ánimo ahora que la lluvia había parado, gracias a la cual pudo permanecer sentado en el comedor mientras su prometida seguía en el piso de arriba. De vez en cuando se oía algún golpe, algo lógico dado el enfado que tendría Akane por estar perdiéndose su serie favorita. No es que fuera muy delicada al hacer las cosas estando de buen humor, así que debía estar haciendo pedazos los objetos del baño en su intento por ordenarlos.

Después de treinta minutos más de declaraciones de amor empalagosas, lloros y promesas de los amantes protagonistas, la serie llegó a su fin. Kasumi soltó un hondo suspiró de satisfacción y apagó la televisión. Nabiki se estiró como recién levantada de una siesta y se unió a su hermana en la mesa; ahora venía el momento de comentar lo que habían visto, como cada semana.

—Ha sido tan emocionante cuando Seiji se ha declarado por fin —Opinó Kasumi, con las mejillas arreboladas y sus finas manos sosteniendo su rostro—. Ahora podrán ser felices.

—No serán felices, hermana —declaró Nabiki, tozuda. Sorbió un poco de su té, que a buen seguro ya se había quedado frío y estiró un dedo—. Aunque Seiji se haya declarado no ha dicho nada de sacar a la luz su relación con Mei. Pretende que ambos sigan escondiéndose y eso a Mei no le gusta.

Ranma parpadeó ante esas palabras.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. Acomodó los codos a la mesa y cogió una galleta del platillo que había entre las tazas uniéndose a la conversación—. Quiero decir… ¿por qué se esconden ellos?

—¿Ellos? —repitió Nabiki, pero el chico ni siquiera la miró.

—Porque la familia de Seiji tiene mucho dinero y no quieren a Mei —explicó Kasumi—. Si se enteran de esa relación usarán su fortuna e influencias para destruirla.

—¡Oh! Entonces… —Ranma casi se atraganta con la galleta—. El tal Seiji lo hace para protegerla, ¿no?

—Eso no importa, Ranma —intervino Nabiki—. Mei no lo entenderá…

El chico se giró como un resorte hacia ella. En su mente, volvió a escuchar la voz de su prometida.

_A veces no te entiendo…_

—¿Cómo puede no entender? Lo hace para salvarla… ¡Si Seiji se lo explica, ella _entenderá!_

—No lo hará —persistió Nabiki y se terminó su té de un solo trago—. Ni aunque Seiji se lo explique mil veces…

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque Mei lo ama demasiado. Tanto así que querría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no entenderá que para Seiji no sea igual —Ranma buscó la mirada de Kasumi pero se dio cuenta de que incluso ella empezaba a dudar—. Aunque Mei creyera que lo hace para protegerla, llevar una relación secreta crea muchas inseguridades…

. Con el tiempo Mei empezará a preguntarse; _¿Y si me oculta porque se avergüenza de mí? ¿Y si lo hace porque está con otra mujer? ¿Y si lo hace porque no me quiere lo bastante?_ ¡Es inevitable que eso ocurra! Y cuando hay dudas y se pierde la confianza, el amor está herido de muerte.

_Herido de muerte…_ A Ranma no le gustó nada esa expresión.

—Oh, Nabiki… —murmuró Kasumi, sobrecogida—. ¿En serio crees que eso ocurra?

—Siempre acierto, ¿no? Como Seiji no haga algo ahora, en este momento, Mei dejará de amarle. Y eso será mucho peor que lo que pueda hacer su familia contra ella.

Ranma tragó las últimas migajas de la galleta sintiendo como estas le arañaban la garganta al bajar. ¿Podía ser que Nabiki llevara razón? ¿Podía pasar algo peor a lo que ya había ocurrido en Jusenkyo?

_En Jusenkyo,_ pensó Ranma una vez más. _Yo dije esas palabras y entonces…_

_Solo te quiero a ti._

_Akane ya estaba inconsciente cuando las dije. Mis palabras no lo provocaron_ pensó él, enderezándose sobre la mesa._ Después de decirlas, ella despertó. Volvió a la vida_. Recordó el tacto de sus dedos fríos sobre su mejilla, su voz trémula diciendo su nombre y sus ojos abriéndose despacio.

¡Así era como habían pasado las cosas de verdad! ¿Cómo había estado tanto tiempo creyendo otra cosa? Él se acordaba muy bien de ese día, demasiado bien… Pero seguía siendo difícil, ¿verdad? Y era aún más difícil porque solo él recordaba. Solo él soportaba el peso que eso suponía.

Se oyeron pasos acelerados en el pasillo y las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe. Akane apareció con el rostro encendido y mirando ansiosamente a la televisión.

—¿Me lo he perdido? ¿Me lo he perdido? —La chica hizo una mueca y lanzó un puñetazo al aire cuando se dio cuenta de que la pantalla ya estaba apagada—. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Antes de que sus hermanas respondieran, Ranma se puso en pie y fue hacia ella. Se paró a un paso de distancia y la miró fijamente.

—Akane…

—¿Qué, qué ha pasado? ¡Dime!

—Hay algo que quiero decirte —anunció él. Su rostro se coloreó, sus manos se apretaron, vacilantes, a la altura del pecho pero él estaba decidido. Ella debió captar la seriedad porque su expresión también cambió—. Es sobre lo que hablamos anoche… bueno, en realidad, es algo que quise decirte anoche…

. ¡No! Más bien, es algo que quiero decirte todas las noches…

—¿Todas las noches? —preguntó Nabiki.

Akane dio un respingo, como recordando que sus hermanas estaban allí. Cogió a su prometido de la mano y tiró de él.

—Vamos a hablar a otro sitio… —propuso, pero Ranma agarró sus manos al vuelo y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, aquí. Te lo diré aquí. No importa quién nos oiga…

—Ranma… —La chica meneó la cabeza—. Por favor…

—Akane… Te quiero.

Lo soltó. Lo dejó ir como se deja ir una pelota lanzada contra alguien; se apartan las manos y la mirada como si ya no tuviera nada que ver contigo y esperas a ver el desastre que has provocado.

—¡Oh! —Kasumi chilló llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¡Vaya! —Nabiki incluso sonó sorprendida.

Akane tardó un poco más en reaccionar. Paralizada, sus ojos rodaron al suelo y sus manos se soltaron de las de él de un modo que, por un loco instante, Ranma consideró la posibilidad de que fuera a golpearle.

Entonces, volvió a mirarle.

—¿De… verdad? —murmuró. Hizo una pausa y añadió—; ¿a mí?

El chico fue a hablar de nuevo pero entonces fue consciente de las miradas, ansiosas y expectantes de las hermanas de la chica clavadas en ellos. Les escrutaban fijamente, sin ningún pudor. Él se echó a temblar y una vocecilla lejana, ajena a él pero que venía de su cabeza le preguntó:

_¿Qué puñetas has hecho?_

Lo ignoró todo. Se acercó a Akane y le susurró al oído.

—Solo a ti —Respiró hondo—. Siempre.

Se apartó para ver su cara y descubrió que esta había sufrido un cambio. Seguía perpleja, pero sus ojos parecían más grandes. _Sus ojos están abiertos._ Le miraban con una extraña intensidad que le atrapó al instante. Akane respiró de forma que su pecho se infló y desinfló y alzó una mano que posó en la cara de Ranma con suavidad.

En su mejilla.

_Porque está viva. Porque los dos estamos bien._

Ranma cerró los ojos llevando su mano sobre la de ella, apretándola contra su piel y volvió a abrirlos. Ahora Akane sí sonreía y, por fin, él también pudo hacerlo.

—Oh… —repitió Kasumi con la voz ahogada y el rostro totalmente rojo.

—¿Podéis esperar a que vaya a por mi cámara? —Le oyó decir a Nabiki.

Pensaba mandar a la chica a freír espárragos con todas las letras cuando Akane saltó sobre él para besarle. Le apresó entre sus brazos y Ranma, sorprendido y aturdido por la vergüenza, trastabilló hacia atrás, cogiendo al vuelo el cuerpo de su prometida.

—¡Oh, cielos! —La voz de Kasumi sonó ahora avergonzada—. Eso no… así…

—¡Diablos, esperad que coja mi cámara!

Ranma jamás se sintió tan avergonzado como en ese momento, aunque sabía que todo había sido por su causa, no podía remediarlo. Pero tampoco pudo rechazar a Akane que le besaba con más dulzura que nunca; le había dicho que la amaba y no había ocurrido nada terrible… aún.

—¡Ahhh!

Un nuevo grito retumbó en la casa y los prometidos, ahora sí, se separaron. Las puertas del comedor volvían a estar abiertas y allí, en el umbral, estaban sus padres.

_Oh no…_

Por supuesto, Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome lloraban abrazados, dándose fuertes golpes en la espalda el uno al otro mientras daban gracias mirando hacia el cielo al tiempo que se felicitaban como si todo aquello fuera obra suya.

Era una reacción normal y Ranma apenas le prestó atención. Lo que le puso el estómago en la garganta fue la mirada de orgullo y felicidad que le lanzó su madre. Se pasó una manga del kimono por los ojos como si estuviera llorando, ¡llorando!

—Mamá…

—¡Boda! ¡Habrá boda en breve! ¡Mañana! ¡La semana que viene a no más tardar!

—¡Así es, amigo Tendo! ¡Hay que aprovechar esta maravillosa oportunidad que se nos brinda!

—Nabiki, hija, ¿cuánto tardarías en organizar una celebración tan divertida como la de la otra vez?

_¡¿Divertida?!_ Pensó Ranma, horrorizado. Tenía que parar aquello de inmediato.

—¿De cuánto dinero dispongo?

—¡No repararemos en gastos!

—¡Espera…! —Ranma dio un paso hacia ellos, pero Akane le enganchó de la manga y le dio un tirón. La miró y la chica le señaló las puertas del jardín con la cabeza, el chico frunció el ceño y ella movió los labios dibujando una sola palabra: _Vámonos_.

Y Ranma _entendió._

Cogió a la chica y la colocó a su espalda en un rápido movimiento. Akane se aferró a su cuello y Ranma cayó de un salto junto a las puertas del jardín, las abrió del todo de un tirón y salió al húmedo exterior.

—¡Eh, esperad! ¡Hijos!

—¡Tenemos que planear vuestra boda!

—¡¿A dónde vas, Ranma?!

Pero el chico hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de sus padres y saltó para traspasar el muro del jardín. Agarró con fuerza las piernas de su prometida y aterrizó de forma limpia al otro lado.

Echó a correr, sin saber muy bien a dónde; solo alejándose de ese lugar y del caos que había organizado. Sí, tendrían que volver en algún momento y enfrentar las consecuencias pero por ahora era mejor alejarse.

Corrió y saltó por las calles sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y el de su prometida en su espalda. A medida que cruzaban calles y parques, el cielo se fue oscureciendo, sonó un trueno y las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Ranma. Otra vez lluvia. Sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba y en el siguiente salto que dio, lo que vio flotar ante sus ojos fue una sedosa trenza pelirroja—. ¡Encima esto!

—¿Vas bien, Ranma? —preguntó Akane.

—Sí, tranquila. No voy a pararme —dijo él, faltándole ya el resuello—. Como odio la lluvia…

—Ranma…

—¡Es lo peor! ¡La lluvia!

—Ranma.

—Pero no me detendré porque… _solo es lluvia_.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane, pataleando para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó él, manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio y evitando que ambas cayeran al suelo. Akane calló y él insistió, molesto—. ¡¿Qué?!

La chica se inclinó, apoyándose en él y le besó en la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero —Sus brazos se estrecharon en torno a esos pequeños hombros de mujer que ahora la sostenían—. Solo a ti.

.

—Fin—

.

…

**¡Y llegó el final! Ahora sí, jajaja.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el desenlace? No ha sido algo realmente épico, bueno… ¡según se mire! En cualquier caso espero que os haya gustado a todos aquellos que habéis llegado hasta aquí ^^ Vuestro apoyo, historia tras historia, es muy importante para mí.**

**Y gracias por todos vuestros mensajes:**

**Frida-chan:** Jajaja, no, no puede. Demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose XD ¿Y tú crees que con un golpe se le iba a recolocar el cerebro? Porque durante todo el manga será que no se lleva golpes y nada, que no mejora. A ver nuestro cuerpo no suele actuar por su cuenta, siempre hay algún pensamiento inconsciente o que es muy fugaz que lo guía, lo que pasa es que está muy exagerado para que fuera más gracioso. ¡Espero que el final te haya gustado! Al final el chico ha logrado poner las cosas en su sitio por sí mismo. Lo que les pasará a partir de ahora, quien sabe… ¡Gracias por tu apoyo una vez más! ¡Me encanta leerte! ¡Nos vemos pronto por aquí! ¡Besotes, Frida-chan!

**Andre Palomo:** Jajaja, bueno igual algún día puedo escribir la precuela, ¿por qué no? El reto es largo y nunca se sabe… Tan inconsciente ya no es, ¿verdad? Y si Akane se le ve muy feliz ^^. Pobre Ranma, tampoco es tan tonto, es solo que todos hacemos cosas sin darnos cuenta… Pues ya llegó el último, espero que el final te haya gustado; como ves Ranma se animó a dejar de lado las represiones y se ha lanzado a por todas, jaja. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente historia! Espero verte de nuevo en el reto. ¡Besotes! ¡Gracias por todo!

**Akanita87:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, espero que el final también y muchas gracias por estar ahí en esta nueva historia. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente! ^^

**BTaisho:** ¡Gracias a ti! Me hace mucha ilusión, espero que te gusten todas ellas. Espero que el final no te haya decepcionado *_* ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos en la siguiente. ¡Un abrazo muy grande!

**Saritanimelove:** ¡Jajajaja, pues si! Su cuerpo se ha rebelado y ya no quiere reprimirse más, le da igual lo que haya a su alrededor o lo que pase, jaja. Siempre esperé que algo así pasara en el anime, porque vaya aguante que tenían ahí los personajes. Si es que Ranma iba de duro, pero en cuanto ha experimentado lo que es que otra persona te de su cariño, no quiere perderlo ^^ ¡Y menos si es Akane! ¡Muchas gracias! Quise hacer algo un poco distinto, porque es verdad que en el anime Ranma se preocupa por Akane pero solo en el momento que ha de salvarla, no había momentos de reflexión ni nada parecido. Espero que el final te haya gustado. ¡Te agradezco el seguimiento de la historia y tu apoyo! ¡Muchos besotes!

**Hatsuhana:** Jajajaja, sí, ella se lo está pasando genial o al menos eso parece. Hombre, yo creo que si no lo disfrutara (a pesar de la angustia porque lo puedan pillar) no lo haría. Sí, este ya es el final ^^ yo creo que las mejores historias son las que no se alargan, sino que acaban justo cuando deben hacerlo. ¿Te gustó? Espero que sí. ¡Nos vemos en 15 días para una nueva historia!

**Ranma84: **No sería una historia de Ranma ½ si la listilla de Nabiki Tendo no anduviera enterada del secreto y lo usara en su contra. A veces me pregunto si Nabiki era tan entrometida en el anime o los que escribimos y leemos fanfics la hemos exagerado mucho, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir esta historia! ¡Besos! ^^

**Yamila Rojas:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, espero que el final no te defraude. Con Nabiki nunca se puede estar seguro ¬¬ ¿Lo sabe o no lo sabe? Jajajaja, es que es tan difícil mantener algo en secreto en esa casa. Sí, Ranma quiere estar con Akane todo el tiempo y por eso finalmente logró hacer algo al respecto, superar los miedos no siempre es fácil ;-) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia! ¡Un besazo!

**Y gracias por sus comentarios a todos los invitados de la página **

**La próxima historia del reto ya se está cocinando, va a ser un poquito más larga y un pelín más dramática de lo que suelo escribir, pero espero que le deis una oportunidad también.**

**¡Besos para todos!**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
